Tension
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Craig started to develope feelings for Stan and each minute his feelings for him start to grow. He decided that it was time to tell Stan how he feels...but what will he do to show his feelings to Stan? WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read! NO FLAME!


**Hey guys! I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload any stories in a very long time. I've been going through a lot. My grandma died of lung cancer (rest in peace, Grandma!) and I was being bullied while she was on her death bed (which freaking sucked). So I wasn't very motivated for a very long time. **

**This is my first CraigxStan fanfic and I'll be uploading more CartmanxStan fanfictions really soon. I have been writing in my notebook and I have a lot to upload. :) So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story and tell me what you think of it! If you loved it, I have another CraigxStan I can upload for y'all as well! ;]**

Craig sat by his window on the love-seat inside of his room. He couldn't get one specific person off of his mind and it was driving him insane. He just recently realized that he had a huge, gigantic crush…on Stan Marsh.

Stan is the perfect boy; especially for him. Stan sees the world for how it really is…like Craig. And he doesn't give a shit about anything…like Craig! He's the perfect match, even he, Craig, knows that.

He was preparing himself for what he believed will be the worst day of his entire life by far. He was going to admit to Stan how he felt about him. Earlier that day, Craig sent a text message to Stan telling him to stay the night at his house. And Craig knows that Stan is gay, he had more of a chance to catch him…and Stan knows that Craig is as well.

Stan is the only person who really knows who he is personality wise, and all about his sexual orientation since the sixth grade. That's when they became close friends actually.

_That's also when Craig developed a crush on the raven haired teen._

He can't help but to fall for the insanely hot, talented, and_ beautiful _sixteen year old boy. Tonight was the night he was going to tell him and hopefully get something out of it too.

…_like sex_

Craig always jacks off to Stan…every fucking night. And sometimes he has to leave class because he gets a boner for him. All Craig thinks about is Stan's fare face, his beautiful white chocolate skin, his full lips that Craig dreams of kissing. Even his ass that looks so fucking tight and virginal.

As Craig thought of all the things he wishes to do to Stan, he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. His heart skipped a beat. _This is it_ he thought, as he ran down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process, and opened the front door; revealing a puzzled looking (extremely sexy) raven haired boy. Craig smirked.

"Hey" he said. Stan smiled.

"Hey. Why did you want me to come all of a sudden?" he asked. Craig gulped.

"W-What? I can't hang out with you all the time?" Craig said, a little more harsh than he wanted. He also regretted saying that when he realized how desperate and creepy he sounded. Stan shook his head.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! You just seemed tense and worried lately, that's all. I thought something happened" he replied, trying to hide his pink face. Craig dragged Stan into his house and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around him tightly. Stan returned the favor by wrapping his frail arms around Craig.

He tightened his hold on Stan's waist and his face in the crook of Stan's neck. He felt Stan tighten his hold as well, and hid his face in Craig's hair. Craig smiled and pushed Stan up against a near by wall.

He held Stan's wrists above his head and kissed his neck. He left a trail of kisses down Stan's throat and went straight to his collar bone, lightly sucking. Stan gasped and his eyes widened in shock as Craig continued to suck on Stan's delicate flesh.

"C-Craig! What are you-" cutting off Stan, Craig kissed Stan's lips gently. Stan didn't have time to react when Craig smashed his lips into Stan's, more aggressive this time. Stan simply just relaxed into the kiss and accepted Craig's tongue in his mouth. Stan kissed back. Craig pressed his crotch up against Stan's and put his hand up his shirt.

"Craig…" Stan moaned, feeling himself get harder with each passing second. Craig kissed him again.

"Sshh" he hushed, smirking. "I want to do something. And I'm sure you'll love it." Stan blushed as Craig lifted him up and carried him to his room bridal style.

Once in his room, Craig tossed Stan onto his bed and climbed on top of him, wrapping Stan's legs around his waist.

"Ah…Craig, more. I want more" he moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. Craig smirked in.

"Hehe. Well I'll be sure to give you everything you want then." He snickered, giving Stan a kiss. Stan sighed into the kiss and relaxed into it. Craig shoved his tongue into his mouth and brushed his finger tips down Stan's chest. He ran his hands down Stan's sides and down his legs, brushing them back up his sides again and then gripping his hips. He pulled Stan's pants down in one swift motion.

"C-Craig" Stan managed to speak, before receiving yet another kiss from the taller raven boy. Craig unzipped his own pants and pulled out his erection for Stan to see. Stan's eyes grew in disbelief. _He's fucking huge!_ Stan thought, still staring at Craig's throbbing member. Craig was just about to open Stan's legs wider for entry, but Stan closed his legs quickly.

"Craig! You're gonna break me if you stick that thing inside me!" Stan choked out keeping his legs closed. Craig rolled his eyes and gripped his knees. He forced Stan's legs open and pinned Stan to the bed so he couldn't get away. _It's a good thing Stan is a fucking wimp. _He thought, as he positioned himself in between Stan's legs.

"Stan don't worry. I have plenty of lotion so that it doesn't hurt bad" Craig replied as he reached over to his night stand grabbing the said item and squeezing the bottle onto his fingers. The cinnamon smelling substance oozed out of the bottle and without warning Stan first, Craig shoved two fingers inside him. Stan moaned in pleasure and gripped the bed sheets.

"AH! Craig! I want you!" Stan screamed in sheer pleasure. Craig found his sweet spot and Stan began to scream louder, seeing stars and spreading his legs wider so that he can take more.

Craig spent some time playing with his ass before he pulled his fingers out and pressed his penis up against Stan's hole. He pushed in, keeping Stan's legs open wide as he went further in.

"Ung! Craig!"

"Jeez, Stan…you're so fucking tight. I-I can't stop!" He moaned, thrusting faster and faster, going deeper and deeper into him. Stan clawed Craig's shoulders and continued to moan and cry. Craig knelt down to his ear.

"I love you, Stan" he spoke softly in a low whisper that drove Stan mad. Stan blushed a deep crimson and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I…love you too-AAHHH!" He screamed cumming in the process. Craig came soon after and collapsed on top of Stan.

They lied there, breathing heavily. "Stan? Do you really love me? Because I really love do you" he spoke softly, holding onto Stan tightly. Stan kissed him on the lips.

"Yes" he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Craig's neck and fell fast asleep. Craig smiled and kissed the top of Stan's head and fell asleep too.

**I'm done! HAZZAH! *throws confetti* **

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this. I actually made it a little longer than it is originally in my blue notebook but that's because I'm awesome like that ^.^ (And no I'm not full of myself!)**

**So if you are a fan of my writings then watch out for more stories! I have been hoarding them in my notebook for a couple months now. ^^;**

**Song I am listening to: Don't Do Me Like That by Tom Petty (if you do not know this song, GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! D:)**

**My next story is a Stanman fanfic! XD**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
